Compost bins and vertical planters for domestic use are well known and particularly popular in European countries.
One compost bin marketed by Rotocrop Corp. uses a number of vertically slidable panels having a bead on one edge of the panel and a corresponding slot in the other edge which allows connection of adjacent panels and permit vertical sliding of one panel relative to the other. Therefore, according to this structure, a compost bin of panels is known, and the number of panels will determine the final diameter of the container. In order to access the bottom of the compost bin, one of the panels is moved upwardly whereby the compost can be removed adjacent the base of the container.
Another compost bin is marketed by Barclay Rothschild Manufacturing Ltd. and sold under the SOILSAVER trade mark. This structure is basically rectangular with each side being an injected molded panel with the panels connected at the interior of the container by the end user. At least one of these panels has a separately removable access door for removing compost from the base of the container.
The above referred to compost bins generally represent a cross-section of the type of product being offered in the marketplace.
There remains a need to provide a garden receptacle, planter or compost bin of high structural rigidity which is capable of expansion to greater capacity by adding more panels either to increase the diameter of the container or the height of the container.
According to the present invention, a compost bin is possible which is vertically and horizontally modularly expandable, with the panels cooperating when joined to increase the structural strength of the resulting container. This product is capable of being used either as a garden receptacle, a vertical planter, a compost bin, or the like.